Doppelgängers
by HippyWhippy
Summary: Kiryu hasa secret crush on Crow, but he isn't the only one- All three of him do!


I should probably point this out now. This fic contains three Kiryu's. That's right, it's full of Kiryu-y goodness.  
The Team-Satisfaction is mostly just called 'Kiryu' or sometimes 'Original'.  
The Dark Signer Kiryu is usually called that just that, or sometimes 'The Dark Signer'.  
Crash Town Kiryu isn't called 'Crash Town Kiryu' because he isn't in Crash Town. So, he's mostly called 'Aftermath Kiryu'.

Once upon a yester year, a Little Sloth wanted to read about a man-child named Crow being screwed into submission by his three boyfriends.  
Unfortunately, she asked me to write it.  
So, yeah. This is it, Chibitaida.  
Seriously. This is it.

* * *

"So… this is where you live now? It's…. nice."  
Crow was lying, Kiryu could tell. Crow was a bit of a slob sometimes, but usually that was just carelessness. He surveyed Kiryu's house with distaste. "The, uh…. '_other me_' did it."  
Nodding understandably, Crow looked around. "Why don't you just ask him to clean it up?"  
Kiryu laughed "I _did_. He threatened to sacrifice me to Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu or something. I don't know; he's crazy."  
"Is he here right now?"  
With a panicked, chocking noise, Crow felt himself being tugged backward, as someone wrapped their arm around his neck. After a moment, he realized it was Dark Signer Kiryu. He stuck his tongue out at Crow when he glared. "Why, did you miss me?"  
"No!" Crow insisted, pulling away.  
At first, Kiryu as a dark signer scared him a little. Sacrificial tendencies and gods and whatnot. It just freaked him out. Now that he had been 'Housetrained' as Kiryu like to put it, he wasn't so much scary, as _annoying_. He wasn't allowed to kill anymore. So he took it out on the others by pulling stupid pranks, yelling empty threats, and teasing the hell out of Crow. He held his hand up to his chest, checking the difference between it and the top of Crow's head. "You've barely grown an inch!" He screeched, pulling a struggling Crow into another headlock. "Look at you! You're tiny~! You know what they say about _size, _Crow!"  
Giving Crow a quick noogie, he moved towards the front door. "Where do you think _you're_ going?"  
Dark Signer Kiryu grinned. "I don't wanna intrude, after all, you two are probably going to get _busy_."  
Kiryu ran after his darker half, but he was too quick, and shot out the door. He sighed. "I'm sorry. He's probably short-sheeted the beds or something. Don't listen to him."  
Crow frowned. "…not small…."  
"I believe you." Kiryu assured him, taking a seat on the couch.  
"Where's the other you?" Crow asked. "Uh, I mean, the _other, _other you?"  
Crossing his arms, Kiryu shrugged his skinny shoulders. "I dunno. He comes and goes. If he's anywhere, he's looking after Nico and West."  
To hiss horror, a small smile played at Crow's lips, and his eyes glazed over when he thought of Kiryu's long-haired doppelgänger. "Yeah… He's…. good with kids, huh?" Kiryu pouted; Crow had a soft spot for kids, and anyone else who was good with kids. It didn't help that the other Kiryu was fairly _pretty, _either. "He's not so great." Kiryu muttered, handing Crow a X-Box controller. A few hours, and many rounds of Soul Calibur 3 and Mortal Combat later, Kiryu caught his ginger friend yawning. "Tired?" He asked, and Crow nodded. "A little. I should probably-"  
The suggestion was out of his mouth without a thought to accompany it. "Go lay down on my bed."  
Another yawn. "I don't want to intrude."  
"It's fine, you can stay the night."  
Raising an eyebrow, Crow shrugged off his outer-layer of clothing. "Where will you sleep, if I sleep in your bed?"  
With his heart thumping in his chest, Kiryu suggested, "Why… don't I just sleep with you? I mean, unless you have a problem with that-?"  
Still in his singlet and skinny jeans, Crow collapsed on the sheets. "Nah, it's fine. Go ahead. I might steal the blanket, though." He joked.  
Kiryu laughed. "That's alright. I might hug you a little. You know, move towards the source of warmth." He laughed again, his mouth going a little dry, and Crow laughed too.  
"I guess I wouldn't mind so much, if that's the case."  
Kiryu continued to play single player for a while, and before long, he could hear Crow's quiet snores coming from the bedroom. Swallowing thickly, he allowed his mind to wander, imaging wrapping his arms around Crow's waist during the night, and Crow doing the same to him. He'd have to be careful that that wouldn't become the case, though. After a while, he joined Crow in the bed.

When Crow woke up the next morning, it was really, really warm. He could feel Kiryu next to him, and he found that he didn't mind so much. But then something strange dawned on him… He could feel Kiryu's warmth on his left…. But he could feel someone's arms around him, from the right. He opened his eyes and found two Kiryu's on either side of him, and the third laying above him, one hand sitting on the tips of his hair. "Hey!" He yelled, and they stirred.  
Kiryu was the first to wake. "H-hey!" He agreed. "What are you two idiots doing here!"  
The other Kiryu rolled over, his long, silky hair flowing behind him, and he moaned a little. Dark Signer Kiryu cracked open one eye. "Wwwwhhhaaat?" He yawned. "Oh. Right. You didn't think we were going to let _you _have Crow all to yourself, did you?"  
"Yeah." The third agreed, and he swept his hair behind his ear and out of his face. "Crow's much too appetizing to let you have him to yourself! You have to share!" And then he smiled at Crow, and The Dark Signer, sitting near-by, sensed Crow's awkwardness and growled quietly. Kiryu felt his heart break, because that smile was perfect, and Crow blushed.  
So he pushed both his doppelgänger's off the bed. "He isn't a toy and he's not a _treat_ either, so shut your mouths and leave him alone!"  
He felt Crow's hand rest on his shoulder. "Come on, it's no big deal. I was just surprised, is all. They're harmless."  
Kiryu growled. "_He's not harmless_." He pointed to the Dark Signer, who was sitting on his new place on the floor, looking up at Crow like a begging dog. Other Kiryu cocked his head to the side, but said nothing. Kiryu slipped off the bed and stomped to the kitchen. "Whatever! You guys are just unbearable, you know that! I should have known better than to let me doppelgänger's live with me-!"  
There was some banging from the kitchen, the sound of Kiryu slamming cupboards and rattling the fridge. Crow winced at his friend's upset reaction, but the third Kiryu just took his hand and squeezed. "It isn't your fault. It's us he's mad at."  
Dark Signer Kiryu knelt at the edge of the bed, resting his head on his crossed arms. "He's isn't going to like what I did then…"  
"What did you do?"  
"Well, we were out of milk. So I filled the carton with-"  
The sound of Kiryu retching could be heard, even in the other room, and Crow instantly got up to check on his friend, leaving the other two Kiryu's staring wistfully behind him.  
After twenty minutes, and a verbal war, Kiryu asked Crow to wait while he went out to buy more milk. Crow agreed, sitting on the couch between the other two Kiryu's, who promised to be good. They weren't going to, of course, and only five minutes after Kiryu left did the Dark Signer move closer, so close, in fact, that their thighs touched. He no longer wore his Dark Signer cloak, just a simple pair of _tight _black skinny jeans, and a black-and-violet shirt that was a little bit to small and showed the pale skin of his stomach. Crow shifted a little, but didn't move away. The other Kiryu moved just as close, and at that, Crow blushed a little. "Crow…?" He asked quietly, and the ginger turned to look up at him, surprised to see that he was smiling sweetly. "I really like you, you know. All three of us do. _He'll _never admit it though."  
"You, uh, like me…?" Crow asked.  
The Dark Signer moved closer, grinning cheekily. "Yeah."  
He wasn't sitting now, he was _sandwiched _between them, and he could only blush as Kiryu tossed his hair over his shoulder and kissed him softly on the lips. The dark signer started kissing his neck as Kiryu pulled away a little to ask, "Do you like us, too?"  
"Uh, guys, I don't really know if we should-"  
With a snort, the Dark Signer tossed him to the floor. "Don't waste time _thinking _about It, Black Bird. Just go with your intuition."  
Crow yelled when he felt Kiryu pinning his arms above his head, and he glared at the traitorous silverette. "What are you guys doing!" He demanded, struggling.  
Kiryu just shushed him. "Trust us, Crow."  
He was so sweet, so quiet, Crow almost _did _trust him. –But then he felt that evil Dark Signer working at his belt, and his head thrashed from side to side as his pants were pulled down and off. Kiryu had his arms pinned above his head, and at the same time, had one knee resting on his stomach, keeping his body pinned, so he couldn't thrust his hips or squirm at all. He could have probably kicked out, but for some reason that didn't occur to him. Both Kiryu's were stronger than him, and they were using that against him.  
He could do nothing but watch in horror was Dark Signer Kiryu sucked on two of his own fingers, lubricating them. "No no no no no!" Crow shouted, "Don't you dare put those anywhere near my- FUCK! NO, STOP." He panted, but at the same time, he subconsciously tried to arched his hips toward the intrusion as the Dark Signer slipped his two slick fingers into him.  
"Oh-ho-ho." He laughed. "Would you look at that? He _likes _it."  
The third Kiryu grinned. "Didn't I tell you? He _does _like us." He fluttered his eyelashes at Crow, but he was having none of it.  
He refused to admit defeat. "NO I DON'T- TAKE THEM OUT- GET OUT OF ME!" He demanded, and he felt a hand fondle his balls. Laughing, Dark Signer Kiryu shoved his fingers deeper, and Crow half screamed, half moaned. "That really hurts…"  
He caught Kiryu's eye, staring at him shyly from behind his long hair. "I know it hurts." He sympathised. "But just go with it, and it'll feel really good, alright? I promise."  
The Dark Signer moaned, and thrust his fingers steadily, sliding them deeper with every push. He was loosening gradually, and the Dark Signer's fingers honestly felt amazing to his tight hole. Aftermath Kiryu seemed to sense this, and he stopped pinning Crow's stomach so he was closer to Crow's face. He undid his jeans and began massaging his own erection while watching Crow writhe on his Doppelgänger's fingers. After a while, he pressed his erection against Crow's lips. "Come on…." He gasped, and the ginger did as he was told and took him in his mouth.  
At that exact moment, the front door opened, and Kiryu walked in the door.

Seeing Crow being raped by his clones would have been one thing, but seeing him willing take it like a whore was another. He dropped the plastic bag he was holding, and his keys, so they clattered to the floor. The Dark Signer was so busy spreading Crow's hole, he didn't seem to noticed his original walk through the door. None of them did. It wasn't until he slammed the door closed, staring unblinkingly at them, that Crow looked up through his mouthful with lust-filled eyes and…  
Reached for him.  
He pulled back, and the third Kiryu blinked confusedly when his dick slid out of Crow's mouth. Crow reached for him and begged. "K-Kiryu…. Please…."  
"He wants us." The Dark Signer smirked. "All of us."  
So Kiryu pushed him out of him way, kneeling between Crow's legs. The Third Kiryu's dick was still close to his mouth, and he was whining anxiously. Crow licked the tip of his weeping member before retaking him in his mouth. Dark Signer Kiryu had no trouble with his re-location, and wrapped his slim fingers around Crow's erection, his free hand unbuttoning his own jeans and freeing his erection. He leaned down, licking a strip up Crow's cock, drawing out his muffled moans.  
Kiryu, in the position he was in, couldn't help but blush. Crow was fully exposed and- He reached under one of the couch cushions, pulling out the lube that the Dark Signer kept there, tempted by the airy sighs and spread legs. But… he couldn't bring himself to do it. He pushed The Dark Signer away. "Guys, no…."  
Crow whined, but Kiryu paid no attention to him. His long-haired replica also pulled away. "What are you doing!"  
"I want to do this with Crow, I really do, but- I can't do it. I want him to do it because he loves me."  
The Dark Signer snorted. "_Love_." He made a face. "You're sitting there with your dick in your palm- you weren't thinking of love a moment ago, were you? You were thinking of pleasure." With a sadistic grin, he leaned down, pushing Crow's shirt up as much as he could and swirling his tongue on the taunt skin of his stomach. "Crow is the ultimate pleasure, you know this. You want him, and he wants you. Right, _Crow_?"  
Crow propped himself up on his elbows, nodding desperately. He sat up, pulled his shirt off, and crawled towards Kiryu. He couldn't think, couldn't react, when he pinned his thighs to the floor, taking his dick in his mouth and feeling the weight of it on his tongue. He positioned himself rather unceremoniously, leaving his ass sticking up in the air while he sucked Kiryu off. Kiryu tossed his head, trying to fight with his emotions. The Dark Signer appeared behind Crow, grinning madly, and suddenly Crow cried out, but the only indications that he'd done anything was the slight flexing of the Dark Signer's shoulder as he moved his fingers in and out of Crow. "Don't stop." He demanded, grabbing Crow's hair and pulling his head back to look at Kiryu. "He wants you to keep going, don't you see that? Keep going."  
Crow made a moaning noise, cupping Kiryu's balls and sliding his tongue out of his mouth allowing it to slide further down his erection moaning softly sending vibrations along his length. He looked ready to cry, and Kiryu could do nothing but sit back and enjoy the sensations Crow was causing him. The Dark Signer, (Kiryu had a feeling this situation was all _his _fault) was doing something to Crow, and he whined in protest. "N-no…" He whimpered. "K-Kiryu…."  
He pressed his lips to the tip of his length, and Kiryu gave a shout. "Hey! He wants you to stop!"  
Crow shook his head. "No, Kiryu… I want… _you_… to…"  
The Dark Signer laughed. "Aw, Alright Crow. Original, let's swap places."  
Confused, Kiryu frowned at Crow, who smiled at him. "Yeah…." He crawled forward a little more, clambering onto Kiryu's lap. They kissed (Kiryu couldn't help but swoon. –Their first kiss!) and Crow lowered himself slowly onto Kiryu's dick. It was agonisingly slow, but if the noises Crow was making were any indication, it felt really good for him to. Kiryu laid back, taking Crow with him. Once again, the third Kiryu moved closer until he was rubbing the tip of his cock against Crow's soft lips. "Finish me…" he begged, and Crow did as he was told, rocking his hips a little as he went. Everyone else was so busy with what they were doing, no one seemed to notice as The Dark Signer sat back and watched, waiting until everyone was nice and comfortable before moving forward again. He lubricated his fingers and touched Crow's stretched hole, waiting for his reaction. He got none, so he kissed Crow's tailbone, playing around a little bit at his full entrance. He added more lube and slowly pushed his finger inside with Kiryu's dick. Crow cried, a mixture of pained and pleasured noises, but he did nothing to indicated that he wasn't them to stop. The Dark Signer pushed his finger in and out in time with Kiryu's thrusts, wiggling around a little bit. –For this to be enjoyable for all of them, Crow would have to get used to the sensation. He didn't want to cause anyone any discomfort that would ruin the mood. Then he poured more lube onto his fingers and went for two. Crow pivoted his hips, and he and Kiryu both cried out. He was worried that everyone would be finished before he'd got to have any fun, but somehow they managed to hold out. Crow was still pleasuring the long silevette with his wet mouth, and _he _looked a little close to his finish. The Dark Signer wriggled in a third finger, thrusting in deeply. Crow moaned loudly around his mouthful. At last, he pushed into Crow, alongside the other Kiryu's member, and Crow cried out, the sound he made sending lovely vibrations through Aftermath Kiryu's throbbing member. The Dark Signer, as calm and cool as he acted, could barely contain himself as he experience the feeling of being inside Crow, all tight and hot, and at the same time, rubbing his dick against his Original's as he thrusted.  
"Ahh..." Crow moaned softly, arching his hips. It was such a beautiful sight, Crow begging for it. "Ah...yeah..." he spread his legs wider, "Ahh! Fuck, yeah, right there!" The Dark Signer moaned, sensing Crow's release. The third Kiryu threw his head back, his long hair flying, and he pulled out at the last minute so he could come on Crow's lovely soft lips. Kiryu wrapped his hand around Crow's member, jerking in time with his thrusts, and Crow was basically screaming with pleasure. Kiryu and his darker half were thrusting at the same time, but as they neared their end, their rhythm became ragged. The Dark Signer came first, and the feeling of him spasming as Crow's stretched hole tightened around them sent Kiryu over the edge. The Dark Signer pulled out, and Crow, exhausted, collapsed against Kiryu. They all panted quietly.  
He could feel cum dripping down his thighs, and of course, on his face, but he didn't really care.  
"I'm… going… to be… so sore… fuck you guys."

"Guys, guys, guys!" Crow laughed. "There is _not _enough room for all four of us in the shower!"  
The Dark Signer pouted. "That shouldn't stop us from trying!"  
Crow grinned. "Well, we need to sort it out soon. I'm starting to feel just a little gross."  
Aftermath Kiryu's hand shot into the air. "I volunteer!"  
"Like hell you do! I'm the one who seduced him!"  
"_Puh-lease_. He _obviously _likes _me _better! All _you _did was make him sore."  
Dark Signer Kiryu glared. "At least _I _actually fucked him. All you did was-"  
The sound of the bathroom door closing and locking pulled them out of their argument, and both The Dark Signer and The Third Kiryu were left sitting naked on the living room floor while Crow showered with their original. They felt pretty cheated, as you can imagine.  
Original Kiryu felt pretty great, all things considered. Crow smiled at him, a shy little smile, and pulled him into a kiss. In the shower. He could get used to that.  
"You could have just grown some balls and asked me out." He said bluntly.  
"Why would I do that when I have two absolutely insane clones to rape you for me?"  
Crow laughed. "Oh, of course." He wrapped his arms around Kiryu's neck, resting against him. "You… They're not going to be happy with me when I get out, are they?"  
"Do you mind having three showers?"  
"I guess not. They won't be happy otherwise."  
"You don't have to, Y'know."  
With a shrug, Crow smiled at him. "No, I want to. I… I like them. I like _you_."  
Kiryu snorted. "They're _both _me."  
"I know, that's why I like them!"  
As the Dark Signer picked the lock on the bathroom door, Crow laughed and waited.

* * *

-Laughs- Oh, poor Crow, right? -Akwardly trails off and hides behind Jack, who is a man-mountain-  
This was so bad. Oh well, please enjoy, Chibitaida. Or you could not. If you hate it, tell me, and I'll take your name away so noone will know you were involved.

I should probably work on _Fated To Be Rivals _or maybe _Blood Sex and Booze. _


End file.
